The present invention relates generally to vehicle steering assemblies, and particularly to steering assemblies having power assistance.
Most four-wheeled vehicles, such as utility task vehicles (“UTVs”), have a means for turning the front wheel in order to control the direction of travel of the vehicle. For example, it is known to provide such means for turning with a rack and pinion system. In such a system, a steering wheel is coupled to a pinion that drives a rack that provides rotational movement of the vehicle wheels.
Some rack-and-pinion steering systems further include a system for assisting with steering forces, often called steering assist. For example, an additional pinion can be engaged with the rack and can be provided with torque to assist with steering input to the rack. Alternatively, a linear actuator, such as a piston-cylinder assembly, can be coupled to the rack to provide the desired steering assist force.